Waiting to Ex-Sale
Waiting to Ex-Sale is the 40th episode of the series and the 13th episode of the second season. It aired on January 12, 2006, in Canada on Teletoon and on November 20, 2008, in the United States on Cartoon Network. Caitlin and Jen find love while waiting in line at a rare Albatross & Finch sale. Meanwhile, a blood donation tent gets set up in the mall and Jonesy tries to work up the nerve to donate while Jude donates multiple times in exchange for the free donuts. Plot Main Plot When the mall opens for employees at 6:30 A.M., Jen and Caitlin are two of the first people in. Jen is confused as to why Caitlin dragged her to the mall so early, but soon Caitlin reveals that there is a gigantic sale going on at Albatross & Finch that day even though A&F almost never has sales. Upon hearing this, Jen concludes that her friend is right, especially since there will be a line; however, when the duo arrive and find that the line has already begun to form, Jen suggests that they just go take a nap in the Big Squeeze–especially since Tricia is in line ahead of them. Caitlin convinces Jen to stay, however, and soon Jen is glad she did as two cute guys are the next ones to join the line. Jen and Caitlin begin to strike up a conversation with the new guys, and in doing so figure out that they have a fair amount in common. While Jen is into Owen, Caitlin likes Tad, and she begins to talk to him more intensively until he asks her out on a date. Caitlin is excited, and Tad suggests that they go on their date right there while waiting in line. Caitlin agrees, and soon she and Tad are immersed in conversation in the middle of the line. Soon, though, Caitlin and Tad begin having trouble, as when talking about a possible future together Caitlin finds out that Tad has tastes she doesn't share. To make things worse, when Gwen and Mandy arrive and join Tricia in line, Caitlin and Jen call them out for cutting but when Caitlin turns to her boyfriend for backup she finds Tad staring at another girl. Although they make up, soon they're in another fight due to Caitlin becoming clingy, and Tad breaks up with her. Jen comforts her friend and offers her the option of leaving the line. Caitlin refuses, though, and eventually they get into the store. While there, however, Caitlin worries about running into Tad again. Jen advises her on what to do, and when they do inevitably meet they have a perfectly civil conversation and then part ways again. Jen's advice worked, and Caitlin is immensely glad to have Jen as a friend. Sub-Plot One: Jonesy's Donation The guys are hanging out by the Big Squeeze when Nikki comes by and announces to them that a blood donation tent has been set up in the mall. None of the guys besides Wyatt are interested in donating until Nikki informs them that after they donate, they get a free doughnut, and the guys all head off to cash in. Once there, however, Jonesy suddenly remembers that he has an appointment elsewhere and rushes off. When Jonesy meets Wyatt again, he asks if anything weird–such as, for instance, somebody fainting–occurred while they were giving blood. When Wyatt replies in the negative, Jonesy realizes that Jude is missing, and starts to wonder where he is. Before the two can discuss Jude in any depth, however, Nikki stumbles into the store on a pair of flip-flops that are hurting her feet and tosses a pair of shoes to Wyatt so he can give them to Caitlin for her. The topic of discussion then turns to Jonesy, who still hasn't donated; when Nikki claims that Jonesy is scared, Jonesy angrily denies the charge and heads off to donate. When he arrives at the tent, Jonesy tries to wrangle a free sticker. Upon being denied even when he offers money, Jonesy agrees to give blood–until he sees the needle, at which point he leaves. On the way out, he passes by Jude, who is in disguise in order to get another doughnut; however, this does not concern Jonesy, as what Jonesy really needs is not a doughnut but a sticker. Soon it occurs to Jonesy that he might be able to bum Jude's extra sticker, but Jude refuses to let Jonesy do so, leaving Jonesy stickerless. Jonesy spends much of the rest of the day trying to work up the courage to give blood. Eventually, though, he gives up and heads back to the table, where Nikki's foot is blistered from the uncomfortable shoes that the Clones are making her wear. After Jonesy arrives at the table, Jude stumbles over, dizzy from having given blood seventeen times. Naturally, the group is shocked by this, although Jonesy's priorities are skewed by his disbelief that despite donating so much blood Jude refused to hand over a single sticker. Upon hearing this, Nikki turns her attention to Jonesy's cheating, and from there infers that he's afraid of needles. Jonesy denies this, however, and when he blanches upon seeing Nikki's foot bleed after a blister pops Nikki realizes that Jonesy is actually afraid of blood. Jonesy reluctantly admits the truth of this statement, but when Jude reveals that he's scared of blood as well but just really likes doughnuts, Jonesy decides (with the help of his friends) to donate anyway and get over his fear. The four friends then head over to the donation tent. While the nurse initially mocks Jonesy, she soon stops when the group reveals that she let Jude donate blood seventeen times, and gets Jude hooked up for a blood transfusion. Jonesy, meanwhile, lies down on a table to donate blood but faints as soon as the blood starts flowing through the tube. When Jonesy awakens, his friends mock him for having fainted. Despite their mockery, though, they're proud of him, as he was able to donate blood despite his fear. Jonesy gladly takes a doughnut for his troubles, and when a pre-teen girl goes gaga over Nikki's bloody flip-flops, Nikki gives the shoes away. Sub-Plot Two: Disguises for Doughnuts Upon arriving at the donation tent, Jude has plenty of questions about the doughnuts. Unfortunately, the restrictions state that only one donation is permitted per day and only one doughnut is given out per donation. However, Jude soon comes up with a way around these restrictions: he'll simply disguise himself so that he can donate repeatedly and get plenty of doughnuts. Over the next few hours, Jude runs on a continuous cycle of donating, getting a doughnut, changing his clothes and appearance, and then beginning the cycle anew. Over this time frame he dresses up as a Spanish man, a girl, a cop, and a swami. Unfortunately, the loss of blood ends up getting to him, and he ends up collapsing in front of his friends. His friends swarm to his rescue and help him back to the tent, where he gets a blood transfusion to keep him alive–and the remainder of a box of doughnuts so that he doesn't tell anyone else that the hospital let him give seventeen pints of blood in only a few hours. Quotes *'Nikki:' I just gave blood, for your information. You guys gonna do it? Jonesy: Why? Nikki: Uh, because the hospital needs it? Wyatt: Because it's something nice you can do for society? (Jonesy and Jude look at him blankly.) Nikki: Because the life you save may be your own? (Jonesy and Jude look at her blankly.) Nikki: (frustrated) Because they give you a free doughnut if you donate! Jude: Cool! Jonesy: Done! *'Jonesy:' What's happening, hottie? Jude: (turning around) Not much, dude. Jonesy: AAAAAAHH!!! Jude? Jude: (laughing) You called me a hottie! *'Wyatt:' (about the donor stickers) Where'd you get all of these? Jude: The nurse gave them to me. Nikki: And what's that all over your mouth? Wyatt: They're sprinkles! How many times did you give blood today? Jude: Seventeen. I was going for an even two dozen, but...I kinda forgot where the tent was...hey...why're you guys so fuzzy... Nikki: Jude! We're fuzzy because you lost too much blood! Jonesy: Seventeen times! And you couldn't even give me ONE LOUSY STICKER? *'Nikki:' Ooooh, so that's it! You're not afraid of needles, you're scared of blood! Jonesy: (huffing) No I'm not! Nikki: Oh? Well then look at my foot, Jonesy. Come on! (She holds her foot up to Jonesy's face.) If you're not scared of blood, it shouldn't be a problem. (waving her foot) Look at my bleeeeeding BLOOOOOOODY foot! Trivia *'Goof:' It is presumed that Jen and Caitlin were able to get into the mall before it opened because they were employees and used an employee entrance. However, assuming that this is the case, it does not explain how Tricia managed to get a spot in the line. *'Goof:' Jude gave seventeen pints of blood, which isn't scientifically accurate, for a few reasons: *#Blood can only safely be donated once every eight weeks—and Jude probably would have died around the fourth or fifth donation. *#While it ultimately depends on how large a person is, on average the human body only has about nine to eleven pints of blood. *#*In Canada, where the show is set, Canadian Blood Services takes about one pint at a time, so donating 17 times would require Jude to have donated approximately 50% more blood than he should logically have in his body. *'Goof:' Although Jude donated 17 pints of blood, his skateboard only had 16 stickers. Due to being too hazy from the blood loss, he could have miscounted. *'Goof:' Although Jonesy is afraid of blood, he is frequently shown enjoying action and horror movies, both of which involve immense amounts of blood. **It is possible that Jonesy is only scared of real blood and is able to tolerate the sight of blood if he knows that it is fake. *This is one of the few episodes where Jonesy doesn't get fired. What is even more rare is that he doesn't even get a job or run a scam. *Jude dressed as the following: **A Mexican man complete with sombrero (previously seen in "The Sushi Connection"). **A girl in a tennis dress (previously seen in "Mr. Nice Guy"). **A police officer (previously seen in "Boo, Dude"). **A swami (previously seen in "The Swami"). *Jonesy is revealed to be hemophobic due to a traumatic nosebleed experience he had as a kid. *In the line are some familiar faces; going from front to back, there's Britney, Tricia, Nerd Girl, and Gina. Tricia later calls up her friends, Mandy and Gwen. *One of the stores shown at the start of the episode is El Sporto's. *Lydia makes a cameo appearance as a blood donor. *This is the third time that we see Jude in drag. He was in drag in "Mr. Nice Guy" and "Awake the Wyatt Within" before this episode. *Krunchy Kremes are obviously a parody of real-world doughnut makers Krispy Kreme. *Caitlin's relationship with Tad seems to have lasted at most five hours. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h02m12s172.jpg|Bed hair. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h25m04s81.jpg|Begging Jude. Jonesy explaining his fear of blood.jpg|Jonesy explaining his fear of blood. 1249401244 2088.jpg|Nikki with Jen. vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h26m02s139.jpg|Jude donates blood... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h27m05s253.jpg|...and then donates again... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h27m56s215.jpg|...and AGAIN... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h29m25s136.jpg|...AND AGAIN... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h31m25s45.jpg|...and one too many times. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h28m10s216.jpg|Jude's sticker collection. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h31m21s69.jpg|"Why're you guys so fuzzy?" vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h33m43s200.jpg|"Look at my bleeding BLOODY foot!" Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos